


Have You Seen This Person?

by january (seulpd)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, lipseul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulpd/pseuds/january
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 18





	Have You Seen This Person?

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PERSON?

Name: Jo Haseul 조하슬

Height: 156cm

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Brown (Natural color: Black)

Build: Slim

If you have any information of her whereabouts, please inform the authorities or call this number.

* * *

Fliers containing this information went around this morning. In fact, even when I rode the train station, I could hear people talking about this flier.

Everyone seemed to be curious about this person; people asked who she is, and why she went missing. No one seemed to know either, but I guess that's why people are looking for her.

Men were talking about this too, but mostly only because the missing person was pretty. 

The girl looked like she was staring right back at you in the picture; her lips were pursed into a small smile, and her eyes were shining from the light source. Her hair was tucked behind her small ears, and her skin seemed smooth. Her complexion complemented her black, long-sleeved dress, allowing everyone who saw the picture to be in a state of awe; “What a beautiful person,” one would think. I think it was only valid for people who knew her to ask help in looking for her.

“Why is she missing, anyway? How come no one could disclose information about this person?” 

Questions like those still were asked everywhere. I could hear people saying they tried to look up this person on the internet, but there’s nothing about her except that she was missing.

I don’t really care about it.

* * *

“Have a great night, Jungeun!” A colleague from work called out before I went out the door of the office. “Make sure you come to work early tomorrow, we have to finish things before the bosses come back to ask for them.”

“Yeah, I will.” I said, before completely getting out.

Everyday had gotten routinely for me. I wake up, prepare for work, go to work, go home, sleep, and the cycle starts again. If I was lucky enough, I’d spend my break hanging out with old friends, but they were busy with their own work these days. 

Even the silent droning noises the elevator makes when I’m on it to go to the first floor, I could hum along to it because by now, I’m sure I’ve memorized the way it buzzes.

I wore my coat before the elevator opened. Even the way I anticipated the cold air to hit my face is from the daily routine I have. I clutched the hem with one hand, while my other hand took a tighter grip on my bag that was slinged over my shoulder.

_Ding!_

I took a big stride for me to get out of the elevator in one step. The clock in the lobby read “20:40”, the usual time I see whenever I leave the building.

“Good night, Miss Kim!” The guard greeted me.

“Good night.”

  
  
  


When it’s late at night, the train isn’t as crowded as it is in the morning. Some people here right now are napping, probably out of exhaustion, while riding the train. There are also teenagers, probably from a friend group, gossiping about a kid they collectively hate from their class.

I remain seated observing every person in this train, as I consume a sandwich I was supposed to eat for my lunch break. It’s ham and cheese, which had tasted sadder now that it had gotten cold.

My friends always teased me how I was like an owl; eyes wide open as I stare at people. I watch their every movement, as if I have calculated their next action. I see to it that I am aware of my surroundings, and I know everything about the place I’m in as of the moment. 

Every detail did not go unnoticed.

For safety, I guess.

It became a habit ever since someone snatched my wallet from when I was a teenager, all because I paid no attention to my surroundings. Back when I was still in high school, I used to always have my headphones on. I didn’t care about anything else, as I succumbed to the safety of my songs.

I should've been more wary of the people around me back then. Personally, I think the behavior I have right now was to compensate for that specific time I have disappointed my younger self. 

So now, everything had to be in order. Everything had to go according to my routine. Everything else that is different from the normal, I should find out and figure out its every detail.

Until I feel like I have known it enough for me to feel secured to just ignore it daily.

“Good evening.” I greeted the guard of the condominium I reside in. “It’s colder than usual tonight, huh?”

“Yeah, sure is.” The guard responded. “Good evening to you too, Jungeun.”

I made my way to the elevator, and pushed the eighth floor. I searched my wallet for my keycard so I wouldn’t have to waste time outside my unit looking for it. 

So far, everything was how it usually is.

Until I saw what was taped onto my unit’s door.


End file.
